Porque las personas felices no tienen historia
by Evil Targaryen
Summary: Pequeño one-shot situado al final del 3x22, cuando Emma presenta a Marian en Granny's y se desata el caos en cierto corazón, visto desde la perspectiva de Regina. Participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


_**Disclaimer:**_____**no poseo ningún derecho sobre Once Upon a Time ni **____**sobre**____** sus personajes, **____**sólo los uso para acallar las voces de las musas que danzan a mi alrededor.**__

_**Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".**_

_**Mi personaje "malvado" elegido es Regina (¿alguien puede culparme?), **__**la escena la penúltima de la temporada 3 **__**(aunque barajé otras mucho más importantes)**__**,**__** y espero de veras que os guste.**_

_**-ER-**_

**Porque las personas felices no tienen historia**

Regina entra en Granny's con una infrecuente pero verdadera sonrisa en el rostro. Es casi increíble lo rápido, apenas unos pocos días, que se ha acostumbrado a relajarse y disfrutar de la vida que creó en Storybrooke. A pesar de todas las dificultades impuestas en el camino, ahora su hijo la recuerda, los habitantes de la ciudad ya no la quieren linchar (incluso la aprecian un poco), y se ha aventurado en una nueva ocasión de realmente amar a alguien.

Lo único que lamenta es no tener más tiempo con su hermana, ya que le habría gustado llegar a confraternizar con ella. Sin embargo, y a riesgo de parecer insensible, no la conoció tanto como para echarla de menos en demasía. Así que obviando a la bruja del oeste, la velada en el famoso restaurante es perfecta.

O al menos lo era hasta que cierta sheriff rubia se le apareció delante.

- Regina, quiero que sepas algo – empieza apresurada -. Me he traído a alguien del pasado, a una mujer que todavía te considera...

- _Malvada._

La mayoría de la gente utiliza el lenguaje para formar pensamientos, exponer ideas y comunicarse con los demás, entre otras muchas cosas, sin ser realmente conscientes del poder que poseen con esa capacidad. Nadie se para a pensar, a excepción de algunos tabúes, en el dominio que ejerce sobre aquellos que sufren el peso aplastante de las letras sobre su pecho y se quedan sin aliento, luchando sin fuerzas por respirar, por una bocanada de aire más.

¿Cuánto daño puede hacer una palabra abstracta de seis letras? ¿Cuántas lágrimas puede provocar? ¿Cuántas muertes puede adjudicarse? ¿Cuántos seres, merecedores o no de ello, pueden resultar heridos por su causa? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? ¿Le importa a alguien?

'Maldad' no es un término decisivo en sí, su valor recae casi exclusivamente sobre las acciones que lo acompañan y las personas que lo desempeñan. Pero, ¿cómo clasificar a alguien en esa categoría? ¿Haciéndole un examen, quizás? _"Describa en un máximo de 5 líneas la manera idónea de arrancar mágicamente un corazón. Sea lo más gráfico posible y procure no usar __expresiones__ que puedan conducir a confusión y/o error__"_. Seguramente ella tendría un diez en esa pregunta. Seguramente jamás podrá ignorar el hecho que es en gran parte culpa suya. Pero sigue doliendo.

Dolió cuando se lo decía Henry antes de que la primera maldición se rompiera, dolió oírlo entre susurros después, y dolió verlo reflejado en la cara de la hija de su ex peor enemiga. Y aún así no se da acostumbrado. Qué desperdicio.

- La traeré – continúa Emma -. Ya le he dicho que esté tranquila, pero es una situación delicada y me da que si te la presento...

- Tranquila, lo entiendo.

Lo entiende, y le quema por dentro. Porque por más que cambie y merezca un final feliz, nada ni nadie podrá borrar todo lo anterior. El pasado no se puede curar. Y por un momento piensa que todo lo que ha construido se va a venir abajo como un castillo de naipes ante un soplo de aire.

Pero Regina se recuerda que ahora tiene una segunda oportunidad, que sea cual sea la adversidad que se le presente podrá enfrentarse a ella porque no lo hará sola. Sonríe educada y, observando a la mujer aparentemente inofensiva que se acerca temerosa junto a Emma, empieza a creer que la situación no es para tanto y ha reaccionado demasiado apresuradamente.

- Regina, quiero presentarte a...

Qué equivocada estaba.

- ¿Marian? - Robin se incorpora y habla con incredulidad, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Probablemente así sea -. ¿Marian?

- ¿Robin?

- Te creía muerta. Pensé que no volvería a verte.

- Ni yo a ti.

Y la abraza. Como si no hubiera nada más preciado en el mundo para él. Impide que se aparte sujetándola con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que el corazón de la antaño reina comienza a resquebrajarse.

Pero la escena no acaba ahí. El pequeño inocente que ha entrado en su corazón tan fácilmente como su padre se levanta de la mesa, caminando hacia la inoportuna mujer.

- ¿Mama?

Y ese se convierte en el golpe de gracia.

Regina cree oír a la tal Marian, dándole gracias a quién sabe quién por devolverle a su familia, pero ella no escucha nada ya. Todo lo que percibe es el abrazo que se dan los tres y el ligero "oh" que emiten los presentes al presenciar tal reencuentro. Ese detalle la devuelve a la realidad, pero la vista es demasiado dolorosa y se gira hacia la causante de todo.

- Tú. ¿Tú la has traído? - consigue decir.

Puede notar las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos, únicamente retenidas por orgullo. No permitirá que la vean llorar, no derramará una sola gota salada delante de nadie a pesar de sentir que va a desmoronarse de un momento a otro.

Y es que no es sólo el hecho de haber perdido una vez más, ni siquiera de que en ese día entrañable sea ella la única que va a quedarse rota. Es todo eso añadido a lo anterior. Es una vida plagada de abandonos que no paran de sumar más y más. Demasiadas cosas vistas, demasiadas tragedias vividas. Es mirarse el alma y sólo ver cicatrices.

- Sólo quería salvarle la vida – intenta justificarse Emma, claramente mortificada por lo que ha hecho.

En el fondo, Regina entiende que no es culpa suya, al menos no completamente, el haberse cruzado con la mujer de su amor verdadero y actuar como la Salvadora de nacimiento que es. Pero su corazón ha dejado de atender a razones.

- Eres igual que tu madre – declara con veneno en la voz -. Jamás sopesas las consecuencias.

- No lo sabía.

- Pues claro que no – al igual que Snow White no supo guardar un simple secreto, al igual que nadie supo ver a la mujer destrozada tras la Reina Malvada -. Espero que no hayas traído nada más del pasado.

Dentro de poco sabrá que eso es justo lo que ha sucedido, y que tendrá que enfrentarse a sus más oscuros deseos otra vez. Pero ahora, ahora mismo, Regina sólo consigue darse la vuelta con la poca entereza que le queda y rogarle al universo que todo sea una horrible pesadilla, aunque sabe que no es así.

Si de algo está segura, es de que ella siempre será la mala del cuento. Y que alguien, en alguna parte, jamás permitirá que eso cambie con el único fin de poder continuar escribiéndolo.

Porque las personas felices no tienen historia.

* * *

><p><p>

_**Nota: los diálogos están sacados literalmente del capítulo 3x22 emitido en español. Lo digo por si no os suenan, ya que en VO (la que yo veo y considero mejor) son algo diferentes (cambian al doblarse y puede parecer raro). Como escribo en castellano, es la versión que pongo.**_


End file.
